If Time Went Back
by EddieVF
Summary: 25 year old Ron Stoppable wanders around Kim's old neigborhood when he finds a way to save the love of his life from her tragic destiny, a way to go back in time and prevent things to happen, but it isn't so easy. --Sequel in my profile X-Over AmDrag-Kp--
1. The meeting

**If Time Went Back (WT)**

**A/N: Hello, so her I am, posting the first Chapter of ITWB (I****liked**** the termination**** DOAS better)****, I hope you like this story, also tell you that I'll post chapters on a certain basis of reviews. I assure you, when I see on the review counter the number of reviews requested, Ill post the new chapter. I hope you like it…**

**Rewritten Jan.30.08**

Ron Stoppable came from work; he ended up being an actuary, like his now deceased father, greeted his wife, and went straight to their room, there, he grabbed it, the box, inside it, the last letter Kimberly Ann Possible wrote before her death, he opened it with the key ,(actually, they were supposed to be 2 keys, but one of them was lost, but the other one worked just fine, so he didn't bother looking for the "spare" key) and read once again the contents of the letter…

_Ron:_

_I hope I can give you this after the fight ends, I'm sorry for how I treated you, I yelled at you, I hated you, I didn't trust, when all you wanted from me was to be happy, and I didn't realize it until now, I'm so sorry, I thought I didn't but I do, I Love You, Ron, and if you can't forgive me, I hope you can be happy with some__one who loves you as much as I __now realize I do.__ Tell Monique to get better_

_Always Yours_

_K.P_

He cried again when he read the letter, she loved him, Ron loved her too, they could have been together, but his arrogance pull them apart, and now she was dead, and he will never forgive himself.

Since the death of Kim Possible, Millions of people visited the grave in which laid the rest of her (that was on a secluded area), her house had secretly became a public museum, alternate government left everything as it was the night she died. But the supreme emperor found out about the grave, it made him furious and tried to stop it.

Dr. Drakken had taken over the world with Shego always by his side, and reined it with terror, every Saturday at 20:00; all people in the world had to praise him for an hour, all those who didn't obey this rule, were sentenced to 10 weeks of forced labor, and if you did it 3 times, you were sentenced to death, but he couldn't stop the people visiting Kim's grave, even on secret, people will visit the place anyway.

Even through all these drastic measures, Ron tried to be like a normal working caring person, always caring for his family. His wife was Monique; he married her after the birth of her daughter Denisse Stoppable that little kid was the only reason Ron had a meaning in life, to take care of that little child.

It was Tuesday in the morning, and Ron left for work, taking the usual path o his office, but the road was blocked by a manifestation, so he tried to take an alternate way, which led him to that street, a street he hadn't visited in 5 years, and his doubts weren't wrong, 3 blocks ahead was the most famous house in all Middleton, that house was once the home of Kimberly Ann Possible. Ron stepped out of his car and went to the door, he opened it, and saw the furniture placed as always, the giant plasma TV in its same spot, and as he stepped up, he saw Kim's Room, everything placed as he remembered, and on the desk was a note that read "ask Ron".

"Ask Ron? Ask Ron what?" Ron asked himself

He went of the house, and started walking on the neighborhood, when a man, a very familiar man stepped out of a nearby home.

"Ron Stoppable?" asked the man

"Do I know you?"

**A/N so there it is, the first chapter, for starters, 10 reviews before Chapter 2 is posted, believe It'll get good, I gave the story to a friend before I started posting, and he said it was good, I hope you share that thought.**

**On the Next Chapter: **Ron meets Dr. Verastegui again, now a famous physician, and show him the project he spent doing the last 5 years.


	2. A way to go back, her Will

**If Time Went Back**

**A/N: I'm actually pretty sad about the answer I've got to this story, I hope to see more people reviewing, or I'll just end it :**** I hope you like this chapter, Please review.**

**On the Last Chapter…**

_He went of the house, and started walking on the neighborhood, when a man, a very familiar man stepped out of a nearby home._

_"Ron Stoppable?" asked the man_

_"Do I know you?"_

**Now On with the Chapter**

"Do I know you? Asked Ron again.

"I think you do Ron, I worked at the hospital your daughter was born 5 years ago, Dr. Enrique Verastegui

"Oh yeah!, long time no see Doc, what you've been up to?"

"Let me show you something"

Ron followed the Doctor into his house and down some stairs, leading to some sort of Laboratory

"I'm glad I found you Ron, I think you need to see this, I made an incredible discovery, a discovery that can change our past, our present and our future"

"How so?"

With that question, the Dr. motioned Ron to come to a little room on the corner, where a single metal artifact, almost the size of a toaster, was on top of a shelf.

"This little artifact" The Dr. said while tapping the contraption " has the power to transport yourself to any moment of your life, you can possess yourself or watch from the sidelines, and with another persons DNA, you can travel to any place in his or her life, Care to try it Ronald?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go back to a moment exactly…"

"Well then, if you want to, focus on that memory, let it fill your mind, and then, press this little green button"

Ron did as told, and so, he traveled back in time to _that_ moment, the night where Kimberly Ann Possible had died. He traveled in a precise moment, where the fight had already developed, and Kim left to do something.

"No one can see you or hear you, because you are in sideline mode, but with this watch…" and he handed a compact watch with some buttons on it, "…you can possess yourself and change the past if you wish to do so"

Ron saw Kim, and approached her, she saw her writing something on a sheet of paper, then she fold the letter, and saved it on her pocket.

"I'm Sorry Ron" she said between sobs, then she heard an explosion and started running, but a boulder fell on her leg, she screamed form pain, and then the whole building came crashing down, it crushed her, but the boulders passed through Ron, like if he was some sort of ghost.

"Let's get out of here" Ron said between sobs

They went back to the lab, to the same present

"As you can see, nothing was altered because you stayed on sideline mode, but in possess mode you can alter the future in million ways, now, you better go, a Robocop might come, and I don't want to get you in any trouble

Ron just nodded and stepped out of the room

"I'll call you to come again alright"

"Yeah, I'll try to find someone's DNA"

**3 hrs later**

"So, What do you think" Ron asked

"I can't believe it, someone finally done it!, I tried once to do that, but failed miserably" said Wade

"I guess you want to use that machine to save certain someone don't ya?" said his friend Gabriel

Gabriel was a friend Ron had made when he moved to his new neighborhood with his wife and daughter, both Wade and him had supported Ron all those 5 long years.

"Yeah" Ron answered "That's why I came, Wade, is there any chance you've got KP's DNA"

"I remember using some of her hair on something, but I can't recall right know, maybe on my files, I wrote it"

Then, someone knocked the door, Wade went to answer, a man in a suit was in the other side

"I'm looking for Wade Load; I'm here to give him the possessions Kimberly Ann Possible left behind for you"

"Oh, come in, please!"

"Are you Ron Stoppable?" asked the man

"Yeah, why?"

"I was going to give you something too, but since you are already here, I could give them to you know"

The man took a sheet of paper out and started reading:

"To my friend Wade Load, I leave my experimental battle suit, hoping you can finish it and give it to someone else, I'm sorry I'd never got to use it, also I leave all the inventions you gave me, except for one" and the man gave Wade a box, with those objects"

"To the one I love, Ronald Stoppable, for you to remember me, I give you my kimmunicator, a special disc to gave you on your next birthday, a copy of this will, all the possessions I don't mention on this document, and my wish for you to be happy with someone who loves you as much as I do" The Man gave another box to Ron, that contained the Kimmunicator inside a plastic bag, the copy of the will, and the CD that read:

"Put it on your computer" a crying Ron read out loud, the man left and Ron wanted to grab the kimmunicator, but Wade stopped him

"RON DON'T, THE DNA!" Wade yelled

"Huh?"

"That Kimmunicator was last on Kim's hands; maybe you can use it as DNA while I look on my files for where the heck I put those hairs"

"Hey that's right, well, I got to get home or Mon will be mad at me"

"Take care Ron" said Wade

"Good Luck" said Gabriel

**A/N: So there's the 2 chapter, please review, I stand on 10 reviews, but if in one week I don't see them, I'll rush the story, ****hehe****, Any way, the trailer for the next chapter:**

**On The Next Chapter: **Ron finds out he can use the kimmunicator, but not to every part of Kim's life. Wade finds where he placed Kim's hair, and is where Ron least expected. Monique and Ron have problems that leave Ron with no other choice: "I need to change my past, it's now or never!"


	3. The death of a friend, The decision

**If Time Went Back**

**A/N: after a long absence due to hard work at school, I'm back with the third chapter, hoping I continue without any interruption.**

Ron arrived at his home at approximately 1 am; he opened the door and went directly to the guest room. Monique heard him enter and saw from a reasonable distance what her husband was doing, when she saw him sleeping, she went back to the bedroom.

Ron woke up at 6 am, so he could go to Dr. Verastegui's before he went to work at 8. He tried to be silent, but failed horribly, when he dropped his plate to the floor, and it shattered into million pieces. Monique heard all the noise, and went to the kitchen immediately.

"What are you doing up so early" she asked

"I'm going to… I'm going... I'll tell you exactly where I'm going, I'm going… to Wade's house, yeah"

"Why do you sound so nervous, honey?"

"Please don't call me that, It's getting late, I'll see you tonight all right"

"Okay, I love you"

"Take care, Monique"

Ron went straight to Dr. Verastegui's home. He went inside and explained Wade's theory to him.

"What do you think Dr.?

"Please call me Erik, and it's a wonderful idea, why don't we try it right now?"

"Yeah, that'll be great"

They did the same thing they've done a few days ago, but this time, they traveled to a moment in the past that Ron liked a lot.

They traveled to a few days before the start of the school year, they were in Kim's bedroom talking, and watching movies.

"_Ron, promise me something"_

"_Sure Kim, anything"_

"_That our friendship will last forever, I don't want to lose a great friend like you Ron"_

"_You know that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that, Kim, whenever you need a friend to talk to, I'm here KP"_

_They shared a hug and continued watching the movie_

"Irony" Ron thought "two days later I'll yell at her and a week later, no more Kim to talk to"

They returned to the present, they didn't change anything, and went back to the basement.

"Ron, try to return after work, so I can explain you to use the machine, and the control etc." Erik said

"Of course"

**9:00 Pm**

Erik had finished explaining Ron about the machine, there was no secret the artifact kept from Ron.

"This communicator can't take you through all her life, only the parts where she had it"

"I'm trying to find Kim's DNA, doctor"

A loud explosion was heard outside the house, and then, two robocops entered the house

"You are under arrest for attempts against the supreme emperor of the world Dr. Drakken" the robocop said.

"Ron, they've found the Time Machine, RUN!"

They tried for the back door, but two robocops blocked that entrance, so they finally escaped through the window, time machine in hand (it was kind of heavy, but not much). The robocops followed them, and started shooting.

A scream of pain was heard in the street; Dr. Erik Verastegui had been shot.

"Ron, keep running, and save the world"

"But…"

"GO!!!" he said, and those were his last words, he fell dead in the pavement.

Ron kept running and finally lost the cops in an alley, he stayed there for an hour, until he was sure they had left the scene, he looked for Erik's body, but didn't find it, he went to his car, left the time machine on the backseat of his car, and went to Wade's car.

…

"Well Ron, in your hands you have the opportunity to change your present" Gabriel said.

"Yeah, but I don't know which way it would affect me, and I don't know what to change"

"I found it!" yelled Wade

"You found the DNA?"

"Yes, I know where I put it, it's a sample, its on the box Kim gave you for you 15th birthday"

"Where?"

"On the second lock"

"Oh no! That's the one with the lost key"

"You lost the key Ron!"

"Yeah, I don't know where it is"

"Well Ron, that will be your first mission, go back in time and look where you lost the danged key" Gabriel said

"I guess"

"You better go home Ron, it's getting too late"

"Oh Man! See you tomorrow guys"

Ron left fast, and arrived at his house midnight with 4 minutes.

This time, he didn't woke his wife, and went to check on his daughter

"You are the only reason that makes me doubt going back, I love you so much" he whispered.

He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, and went to the bedroom, just to grab his box, and then went to the guest room. He read the letter once again, and tried to open the little door that was inside the box, inside was Kim's DNA.

"I need to change my past, People have died for me to be happy with the one I love, I can't let them down, and I can't stay here to do so, it's now or never"

He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote something, he left it on his side of the bed he shared with Monique; he gave another kiss on his daughter's forehead, grabbed a backpack with some clothes, the box and prized possessions, and left for the last time his house.

**A/N: school and viruses kept me form posting this chapter, but it's finally on, I hope you like it, It won't be long before you have the next chapter.**

On the next chapter: Ron travels to his 15th birthday and discovers where he left the second key; Monique reads the content of Ron's letter, which would be Monique's reaction? And his last week on the present before he travels back, but where?


	4. Happy Birthday Ron! Pt1 Hana

If Time Went Back

If Time Went Back

**A/N: Vacations and the next chapter of the story. Important note for the story, if you remember, on season 4, on the episode big bother, Ron had an adopted baby sister named Hana Stoppable. In the story, His parents did adopt Hana, but he hasn't seen her since he married Monique, wanted to leave that explained for the next chapter.**

Monique woke up around 9 am, when she turned to see if Ron had arrived home to sleep, she found a note in a piece of paper, she grabbed it and read its content:

_Monique:_

_I know this might be hard for you, but I have to do it for myself, I found a way to go back in time, a way to change my past, I have to leave, and all the things we did might never had happened, take care of Denisse, in case something happens._

_Take Care._

_Ron._

Monique was crying since the "I have to leave" part, she went to check on the guest room, the box wasn't there, there were clothes everywhere and the bed was a mess. She went to check on her daughter, she was sleeping peacefully; she had nothing to do, but wait.

Ron arrived to Wade's house, where he was supposed to stay and use as HQ, Wade greeted him and went inside, he had prepared a room for Ron to stay.

He had breakfast and gave a test run to the time machine, by going back to the moment of Kim's death, for him to remember what he was supposed to do.

At noon, he declared himself ready to travel in time, in watch mode, to look where he left the key to Kim's DNA.

"Everything ready Wade" asked Ron

"Yep, put this bracelet on, it's a portable communicator I was going to give Kim for her next birthday before she left"

Ron watched the bracelet with a nostalgic feeling, and then someone knocked at the door, Wade went to see who was there.

"Ron, come quick!"

"What's going on?" Ron asked, a child about 9 years old was standing on the doorstep.

"Han?"

"Hello big brother, missed me?"

Hana Stoppable had lived with Ron's mom in Upperton, and went to check on Ron, and she couldn't have selected a best moment. For a 9 year old, she had a great mind, the intelligence of a 16 year old, and the ability of the athlete she was.

"What's that thing?" Hana asked

"It's a time machine, I'm going to use it to save Kim?

"Who is Kim?"

"You didn't met her but I wish you could have, you two would have been such great friends, she was a lot like you, athletic, headstrong, and sometimes annoying" Ron said between laughs, he hadn't laughed in almost a year.

"Hey!"

"Ron, lets take you back 10 years, you need to find the key and get out of here, before robocop knows you're here"

"Ok, lets see here, watch mode, etcetera, done."

The time machine started whirring as Ron concentrated on the date of his 15th birthday

Ronald opened his eyes, he arrived to the living room at his house, he saw the now 15 year old Ron enter with a beautiful red haired teenager, Kim Possible holding a box with a red bow entered with Ron in the living room.

"Ron, Happy Birthday" Kim said and gave him a hug

"Thanks Kim"

"I brought you this, open it"

Ron did as told and saw a box, easy to carry with a lock.

"Here are the keys, inside is another thing for you, don't lose anything, it might come in handy some day"

"I won't, I promise"

Ronald (25 year old Ron) gave himself a slap, he had never seen how distracted he was but nothing to do now, but wait. The teenagers saw 2 movies and finally went outside to the mall, Ron left his present in the bedroom, and left for school, the keys where not lost yet…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

On the next chapter: Ron finds out where the key was, and found a letter; also, he discovers the contents of the CD Kim left him on his will. Monique found where Ron was staying, Problems coming? Ron find Sensei and Yori again, and he makes the first change on the past, at the age of 21, how will this change his past? **"This is the origin of the problem, when I destroy this, the path will be open for me to save her from her cruel destiny"**


	5. Happy Bithday Ron! Pt2 It's over

If Time Went Back

If Time Went Back

**A/N: This is the continuer of the last chapter, where we saw Hana come back, and his first trip to the past alone…**

After the mall at 5 am, and school at 8, 15 year old Ron went to Bueno Nacho, with his best friend Kim Possible always by his side. They stayed there for a while until they decided to go home, to watch some movies, again…

25 year old Ron had also been following them, just in case he recalled something, when he got back to 15 year old Ron's house he discovered something that might come in handy, 10 years before, Ron had made a secret hole in his bedroom where he kept important things.

After the teenagers saw 2 movies, 15 year old Ron went up his room and saved the letter Kim had gave him earlier, some presents from his friends at school and some money in the hole behind his desk, he later grabbed the box, opened it, and thinking the other key was just a spare, he saved in the hole too.

"Bingo" 15 year old Ron thought. Even though he knew what he needed, he decided to stay and see what others thing he had done in that day.

Meanwhile

**Middleton, Present Day**

Monique drove his car to Wade's home, trying to find answers as to where her husband had gone to, knocked on the door twice and waited.

Wade opened the door and saw Monique standing outside the door, he froze, and Monique had discovered where Ron had gone too.

"Where's Ron?" Monique asked

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"I don't believe you, you know"

"Seriously, I don't know the place he used as HQ as he travels back in time"

"How do you know that?"

"He's been telling me the last few weeks about it, didn't he left you a note?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't say much, just that he is traveling back in time and leaving me"

"Well he's not –"

Whirring was heard from Wade's guest room; Monique left Wade and went to check if her husband was there.

Ron had arrived from the past, knowing a place where to find the Key, but didn't know that his wife had found him until he heard a yell form outside

"RONALD STOPPABLE, OPEN ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh Man" Ron murmured to himself, he opened and tried to flee, but Monique stopped him.

"You thought you could leave me like that"

"Mon, try to be –"

"That you could go and stop our marriage from happen"

"I'm trying to save… huh? You think I'm going back in time to stop our marriage!? Come on Monique, I thought you were more intelligent"

"You're saying I'm stupid?"

"Partly yes, you know deep inside the reason I'm doing this, don't you?

A brief moment of silence and with tears coming from her eyes she finally said…

"Her"

"Exactly"

"You are doing this to save her, to be with her, like you should have in the first place"

"You know I really like you Monique, but you know that I loved her, I know you love me too, but please, try to understand"

"I do Ron, it's all right, go, save her, and if you save Kim, you'll have the opportunity to stop Drakken from taking over the world"

"I know, so forgive?"

"No, but I understand your reasons"

Monique left, crying, grabbed his car, and drove a few miles, didn't notice the red light, and a bus coming from the other street crashed violently with her car.

Meanwhile, in Wade's home

"I think I know where the key is"

"Really, where?"

"At my house, we have to go there quick"

"Alright, let's go in my car"

Both Ron and Wade got inside the car and drove to the other end of the city, where Kim's house was, and a few blocks after, Ron's childhood house, closed like he left it, hen he moved to his current house with Monique.

Ron looked behind a plant and found the spare key he kept there, and entered his old home.

"Hey Ron, maybe we could use here as HQ, almost nobody knows you live here"

"Hey Wade, I just remember, where is Han?

"I gave her a communicator watch, like yours, to keep in contact, you can call her if you want, its already linked"

"Later, right know let's see if the key is where I think it is"

Ron rushed up his room and moved his desk, and there he found it, he had forgotten the hole a long time ago, and it was the first step to fulfill his mission.

"Here it is"

"Great, let's go back for the things and come back"

"You go, and bring everything, and I'll clean the master bedroom, meanwhile I'll call Han"

"Ok Ron, be right back"

Ron looked in the hole again, photos with his parents, at school, some with Rufus, fooling around, and a lot with the love of his life, Kim Possible appeared in a lot of photos, when they were 13, 15, and 17 some taken days before the school year started. He remembered all those moments, and saved the photos in a plastic bag, while doing this he found a folded and wrinkled sheet of paper, he opened it to see Kim's penmanship.

_Ron_

_Happy Birthday! 15 years old, and it seems like it was yesterday when we met at the playground in Pre-k, so many great moments, High School will start in some months, and I think ill need your friendship more than ever, need some one to talk to, someone that understands me and all the things I do, you know, missions, etc. And I know that that person I can find in you Ronald Stoppable. I hope you can find a great friend in me as I do in you._

_Happy Birthday Ron, _

_Kim Possible_

He ended reading the letter with tears in his eyes

"If only you knew how much you mean to me and how much it hurts me you're not here with me" Ron said between sobs. He relaxed to call his little adoptive sister.

He "dialed" to little Han, hoping to find her at home, but he got a big surprise finding her on that place, a place he hadn't visited a long time ago.

"Hana, how did you get to Yamanuchi school?"

"Transporting mentally, I can do that, didn't I tell you?"

"No"

"Well, now you know, oh, someone wants to talk to you"

A dark haired girl appeared on the screen.

"Yori?"

"Stoppable-San, it pleases me to see you again"

"Same here, what has happened since I last was there"

"Many things, but Sensei asked me to tell you to come when you can, to talk about some things, It won't take long, he said"

"I'll try to be there, hang up, I think wade has arrived with some things"

"Farewell Stoppable-San, I hope we see you soon"

"I hope too"

Ron hanged up, and watch Wade arrive.

"Ron, you need to see this, quick, let's get to the car"

Both went inside the car and drove to the other side of the city, made two right turns and found a nasty car crash on the intersection.

"Wait a second, that's Monique's car!" Ron yelled

He went outside the car and saw Monique bleeding from the head

"Sir, you're not allowed to be here" A police officer said

"Oh I do, I'm her husband, how is she?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that she is dead"

A lot of things came up to Ron's mind, but the most important, his daughter, the baby had no mom, and he was going to save the world by traveling back in time, the kid would be alone. And then he thought of a solution.

Both Ron and Wade got back to Ron's house, Ron grabbed the time machine, his back pack, with Kim's CD, and put the time machine on change mode.

"Ron where are you going"

"I'm going back 4 years, to the day I married"

"Why?"

"If I stop that marriage, Monique never would have died, and Denisse will have a father that's more attending to her, than I ever was, This is the origin of the problem, when I destroy this, the path will be open for me to save her from her cruel destiny"

He pressed some buttons, grabbed firmly the time machine closed his eyes and felt how he traveled through the time vortex.

He woke up on an office, where he had legally wed, and went outside, his clock made a nostalgic sound, the well known 4 note sound of Kim's communicator.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find the records room, destroy the document of our wedding and leave"

"I'm going to download something to you"

"What is it?"

"When you affect the time line, this conversation would never had happened, but all the things you have will stay on the new present, that document is a video of all the things we've done, show it to the future me, and I'll know what has happened"

"You're a genius Wade"

Ron got to the documents office and destroyed it, and then he left to a hotel, Monique saw him go, and cried, but his mother took her home, no accidents happened.

Ron went to the present. He woke up with the time machine by his side, In a matrimonial bed. But no one was beside him.

"Honey, you woke up?" someone called from outside.

"Yes" he said, and went outside to figure out who was calling him.

He found Yori at the table, with Hana.

"I'm glad you're up dear" Yori said.

Ron looked at the calendar, it was exactly the day he left, Saturday, July 07th.

Yori got up and kissed Ron. Instead of Monique, Ron had married Yori.

**A/N: That's the end of the two parter, a new chapter next time.**

On the next chapter: Ron finally discovers the content of the CD, he ended up marring Yori, how did that happened?, he lived in the new present, still ruled by Drakken, and the next change he will do, what will he affect now?


	6. A New Life, A New Wife

If Time Went Back

If Time Went Back

**A/N: Back with the next chapter, I hope you like this one, keep reviewing please. The last chapter was a bit long, but I believe this one is going to be longer, or maybe I'll do a 2 parter.**

Ron had Japanese food for breakfast, his mind was working heavily, trying to find reasons to what had happened, and Monique's future, he had married Yori, but what had happened to Monique.

"Yori was a very important person to me, so I guess that was my reason for marrying her, I don't complain, but she still isn't what Kim was" Ron thought as he finished his breakfast.

"Someone called while you were asleep" Yori Said "Your friend, Erik called, he said that you should visit him.

"So Dr. Verastegui is still alive, my present did change dramatically"

"Thanks Yori" Ron got up, kissed his now wife, and got out, grabbed a car he deduced it was his, because he had the keys, and went to the Wade's house, he found him there, nothing had happened to him, he still was a genius and kept working on a project.

"Oh, Hey Ron, how are you?"

"Wade, you need to see this"

Ron downloaded the document Wade had given him on the other time line in the computer, the new Wade watched the video, checking every detail, and when the video ended he stayed there, doing nothing.

"Astonishing, Absolutely Astonishing"

"So, what has happened?"

"You traveled back in time, edited your wedding and you came here, this is the way the timeline affected, and now your married to Yori, and have a happy marriage, nothing like what you had with Monique"

"Speaking of Monique, what happened to her?"

"She had a baby, and is married with Brick Flag"

"No kidding"

"I believe she is now happier than she ever was"

"Even though my live is now happy, I haven't got to my real objective"

"Huh?"

"I need to save Kim Possible from dying"

"It is really a new you, you haven't mentioned Kim a long time ago"

They spend some time talking about how his life was changed, and the new things this time line had until noon, he was supposed to see Erik Verastegui in some minutes.

"So Wade, I'll see you next week, to see where to continue."

"Next week?"

"Yeah, I need to do some things and I want to know what kind of life I have with Yori"

"You've sound happy the last weeks"

"I'm going to figure out why…"

Ron left Wade's house and went some blocks away to see Erik Verastegui.

"Hey Ron, how you've been"

"Hello Doctor, good to see you again, I want to see if you can understand this document first"

Ron showed Dr. Verastegui the document Wade had given him, hoping he too could understand it.

"Incredible, You've already got the machine I was about to show you"

"Yes, I've even used it, that's how I created this timeline; originally, you had already died"

"Well, in that case, I'm glad you changed the past" Erik said between laughs.

"Yeah"

They talked about the time machine, and Ron's two trips through the time line.

About 4 pm Ron got back to his home, with his wife. They sat in front of the television and watched some movies. While doing that, Ron discovered that Yori, event though she being expert in martial arts, she was a romantic girl, that liked to spend time with his husband. Ron didn't dislike Yori, and he knew deep inside, that he wanted to know what it would be like to stay on that timeline.

After watching the movies they both went to sleep, and for the first time since Kim Possible, Ron felt happy, and he felt what a relationship with someone you really liked could be like.

"I really like Yori, but I love Kim, Of I'm enjoying myself with her, how would it be with Kim in my life?" he thought, and with that thought on his mind, he went to sleep.

He woke up at 9 am; Yori was used to wake up at 5 am, and had gone to do something at Yamanuchi (she has the power to transport with his mind like Hana).

"While Yori is gone, I can use this time to see the CD that Kim left me" Ron thought

He went to his computer and inserted the CD, an application started, and files appeared on the screen

_Pre – K_

_Elementary_

_Fooling Around_

_Bueno Nacho_

_On Vacation_

_Before HS_

When Ron clicked on the folders, lots of photos appeared in a slide show. Ron cried as he saw the photos on Pre-K, where they met, but mostly, in the folder, Before HS, he all the photos they had taken on that summer vacation, at the beach, on mountains, and in Kim and Ron's House.

He watched all the photos, and took out the CD, and saw Yori enter the house.

"Hey" Ron greeted her

"Hey, I got to go back to Yamanuchi and need to take someone with me" and grabbed Ron by the hand

"Why?"

"You'll see"

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I'm doing another Fan fiction, but I need a title, so please look on my profile the synopsis and help me select a title. I finally decided to leave it on 2 chapters, with different titles.**

**For those of you who don't know (there might be), Yori is a Japanese girl that studied on a secret ninja school on Yamanuchi, Japan. She met Ron during the episode "Exchange" and grew very fond of him. You can check a resume of the episode at you tube.**

On the next Chapter: Ron finally got to Yamanuchi to do his training; it won't take long, just half a chapter. Also he will study the next point he will affect as the week is over. At the end of the chapter, Ron will be on his way using Kim's DNA to get to a part of her life. We all know how Ron is, so surprises awaits as Ron officially starts his mission to Save Kim Possible.

**P.S: Please Review, and help me select a title for the new story I'm doing. Thanks**


	7. Kim Possible is alive

If Time went Back

**A/N: Back with the next chapter, I've been updating very fastly, don't get used to it, on April 1****st**** I'll have to return to school and update with less frequency, but I still be posting, every weekend on Friday and Saturday.**

Yori transported to Yamanuchi School in Japan with his husband, Sensei had requested him to go to the school so he could control his powers.

"Glad to see you fine Stoppable–San"

"Nice to be back Sensei" Ron said while bowing.

"I hope Yori has already told you the reason you're here"

"Yes Sensei, to learn control my Mystical Monkey Powers"

"Correct Stoppable-San, get settled in, the training might take a while"

Ron grabbed a uniform from a room at the school, and went to meet sensei and his wife at a training ground.

They stayed there for 3 days, it could have been less, but Ron kept destroying the training grounds, and they had to call of the training. By Day 3 Ron had showed an improvement, and he could do the transporting thing both Yori and Hana could do. Hana went to visit her big brother on Day 2, she laughed uncontrollably at Ron after he destroyed the training ground. It surprised everyone Ron didn't get too annoyed at his very little progress he had done in two days. The night of Day 2, Ron couldn't sleep, he was thinking about his mission he hadn't started yet, and time was running out, If Erik Verastegui was still alive, and then robocops will know the existence of the time machine soon. Maybe that was the inspiration Ron needed to improve.

When they both got back to Middleton, Ron went to Wade's house to plan they're next change.

"We have to set a place where we are sure things won't mess up worse than they already are" Wade explained.

"Dude, Why don't I go the moment when Kim died and prevent her from dying" Ron was really bored and tossed a tennis ball to the ceiling for him to catch again.

"I already told you, we don't know what will happen, we need to prevent everything."

The last days of the week expired. Both Wade and Ron had finally decided a place to go.

"So, using Kim's DNA you will go back to the second day of High School and come back to Saturday July 07."

"Okay, I'll leave Tomorrow at first thing, but this time I won't leave goodbye note, the timeline will be affected anyway"

"See you tomorrow Ron"

Ron Stoppable got back to his home with a lot of things on his mind, tomorrow his mission will start officially, and now he had two weapons, his Mystical Monkey Powers and his love for Kim, the only thing that kept Ron going.

Yori was gone for the day, so Ron decided to check everything on his backpack, there, he found 'bookie', the journal he had gotten at the age of 17, and started to reread all his journal

(**A/N: Background music: I get Lonely by Corbin Bleu, Album: Another Side)**

_Introduction:_

_Hi, from now on your name is bookie, and I'll write on you all my feelings and adventures on my junior year on high school. All my adventures, etc. etc. but mostly, to write about the most important girl in my life, Kim Possible…_

Sound of the rain on the roof of my car  
It haunts me in my sleep  
Passengers' side wearing that red scarf  
That I got you for our anniversary  
That's where you sat when you said to me  
You think that space is what you need  
Time to decide where you wanna be  
So now every time that it rains

_September.10th_

_Dear bookie:_

_I don't know how to catalogue today's day, it was completely awesome, I got to see Kim in the morning, In the way to class, in class, everywhere, of course, sometimes we stopped to talk to Monique but hey, it didn't matter, sometimes I walked to close to her I smelled her hair, it just smelled so……so, amazing. But anyway, right now I have my head bandaged, I passed out on Kim's back yard, I was so glad she didn't saw me, she would thought I would be a wimp._

_Nothing too interesting, except for Josh Mankey didn't appear anywhere, I'm starting to worry right now, do you think Kim still has a crush him?? _

_I hope not…_

I get lonely  
I begin to miss your touch  
I get lonely  
Start to reminisce a lots  
I get lonely  
As if rain isn't sad enough  
Every time it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely

You had a smile like summertime  
And hair like a gentle breeze

A sudden change in the weather  
You are no longer with me  
You wanted space I gave the universe  
You wanted time I gave eternity  
Tears of the sky remind me of the hugs  
So now every time that it rains

_Dear bookie:_

_I got really mad today, Josh 'stupid' Mankey rolled over Monique, and then he tried to blame for hitting him while Kim was passing around. Who knew, I was supposed to write my moves with Kim in this journal and all I write is how we tear apart more and more._

Wicked memories (wicked memories)  
Playing with my mind (playing with my mind)  
Leaves me mentally solitarily confined  
You took a part of me  
And I am not the same  
Constantly reminded by the rain

I get lonely  
I get so lonely  
Every time it starts to rain on me  
I get lonely

_Dear Bookie:_

_I was rereading what I wrote the day of it, that accident, which took away form the love of my life, but now I know something, that __Time is everything__, and things happen when they're supposed to happen, even though you don't want it to be that way, or if you don't know why it is happening like that._

_Ron_

**(A/N: End of song)**

"Tomorrow will be the beginning of the end, and Kim will never die" Ron said to himself softly.

Yori arrived at night and went to sleep, Ron joined her in bed, they cuddled there for a while, Ron tried to enjoy the last night she would be sleeping with Yori, or so he thought.

The day had arrived, everything was set and accounted for, Time Machine (That had been unionized with the watch communicator Wade gave him to make it forget-it-proof) Backpack with box that had been opened momentarily for the extraction of Kim's DNA, and determination, ready to fulfill his mission.

The Plan was actually very simple, Ron would posses 17 year old Ron and wont go to school on Tuesday September 11th, so he would prevent the discussion from happening, that would prevent Kim going to Vancouver alone, and dying.

Ron concentrated on the day of the discussion, and with the help of his journals, positioned himself in the morning of that fateful day.

Ron woke up, 'bookie' on the desk, and the clock read 9:00am, he didn't touch anything, and went outside, to find Wade, and hope he would understand the document Wade form the first timeline had given him, and that second timeline Wade had updated.

"Incredible, so you're technically 15 years old"

"Yes"

"I still don't know how Drakken took over the world, sounds impossible"

"But unfortunately, it isn't"

They kept talking all day, until Ron was assured that school had ended, then he went back to the room and warped back to July 07th.

Ronald Stoppable woke up in bed, with Yori at his side, judging by how the room was, candles worn out, petals everywhere, a bride dress on the chair, a tux in the floor, and Yori sleeping past 5 am, Yori and Ron had just wed the day before, and had a busy night!

He went to the kitchen, it was different than the one in the last timeline, and as he looked through the window, he realized they were on a penthouse, a camera was on the table, he checked the photos, photos of him and Yori in a church, photos of Yori with Hirotaka, Sensei and friends from Yamanuchi, Ron had photos with his parents, with Wade, Hirotaka, and Kim Possible, that for Ron's taste, she looked beautiful than ever, he was happy, he had saved Kim, but didn't understand, why was Yori in the bed, and not Kim?, his answer came soon enough, when he looked at the presents, he saw a card from a little box.

_A little gift, from your best friends:_

_Josh and Kim._

_For you to be happy with each other like we are._

Kim Possible was alive, but when Ron's fight with Kim didn't happen, Kim Possible went out with Josh, they got to Vancouver BOTH and foiled Drakken's plan, Kim married Josh, and Yori married Ron, as love between them bloomed. Also, as the fight didn't happen, Monique kept her feelings for herself, she didn't got rolled over, didn't went to hospital, and Ron and Monique didn't have a baby.

Ron watched the table, and saw an envelope already opened, he read it.

_Ronald and Yori Stoppable:_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Wade and Monique that will be celebrated July 10__th__ at 05:00pm, and we hope you stay at the reception._

_Hoping you assist_

_Wade and Monique._

"So Wade and Mon are getting married, once again, I'm surprised how much you can change by doing or not doing something"

"Honey, you up?"

"Oh, how are you sweetheart" Ron approached his new wife and kissed her passionately.

Someone knocked at the door, outside, Josh and Kim, both couples had said they would be meeting the next day at 9 am, if the new weds weren't so tired of 'night activities'

Ron opened the door with his left hand; his right hand was placed at Yori's waist.

"Hey Ron man, I'm surprised you woke up so early, being your first night together and everything. Kim and I didn't woke until 1 pm" Josh said between chuckles

"Josh!" Kim hissed. Apparently, both couples had been very tight the last 9 years approximately, still, Ron felt uncomfortable talking like that about Kim.

"I guess I'd like to spend two weeks at this lifeline, it might be interesting, also, I want to see Wade's wedding with Monique"

"So, ready to hit the mall" Kim said.

"Sure" Yori said.

"Wait" Josh interfered "I thought you said a walk in the park, not go shopping with your wives"

"Oh Come On, It'll be fun, we can watch a movie later"

Ron spoke for the first time with them

"I wonder how we will get to the movie theater with all the bags the girls will make us carry" Ron said, and him and Josh started laughing, this timeline wasn't so bad.

Both girls smiled. Kim and Yori had become amazingly good friends; they often went on Saturday's to get a coffee if Missions didn't got on the way. Team Possible was still working, Kim Possible, and her amazing fighting skills, Ron Stoppable and his now dominated Mystical Monkey powers, Yori, and her knowledge on Martial Arts, and of course, Wade, he was still the one who ran Kim's site.

Hoping missions wouldn't ruin the day, they went off to the mall on Kim's car (**A/N: Remember the sloth James gave Kim on season 4 that the tweebs tweaked?)**

**A/N: I'm sorry the end of the chapter was kinda corny, anyway, chapter's done, and apparently Ron is enjoying himself in this new timeline, but his mission isn't fulfilled, so he has to make new changes on the timeline. Also, check my profile, I'm having kind of like a contest for the name of my new fanfic, give it a check and send ME a PM. **

On the next chapter: The new timeline is actually pretty good, but he has to continue if he wants Kim to be with him. We we'll see Wade's wedding, Ron explaining everything that had happened to Wade, and Josh overhearing. He might be kinder in this timeline, but he won't risk losing his Kim. Also a mission, Drakken is up to something, and we will see the extended and perfectioned Team Possible. Many surprises await the next chapter. Also, I need to add some fluff to the next chapter for future references.

**(If you have any doubt of how will Ron's watch looked unionized with the time machine, look the movie "Sitch in time", and look at Rufus 3000 wristband)**


	8. Team Possible Back in Action!

If Time Went Back

**If Time Went Back**

**A/N: Sorry for being out so Long, but school has taken the best of me… So anyway, here is the next chapter. Notes for understanding the chapter: Text that is between / is said on Japanese, example: /Hi, how are you/.**

**Ok, on with the chapter.**

July.10th, it was time, Wade was getting Marries in a few hours, he was walking around the room, waiting for his best man to go through the door and calm him down. It was getting late and no signal of Ron or Yori in the church

Finally, an hour before the wedding Ron entered the room where Wade was and greeted his friend.

"Well it's about time!" Wade said, he seemed really nervous

"Chill Man, Relax Man, How you feel?"

"How the heck do you think I feel?"

"Ok, you are WAY too nervous, but, that's a good sign"

"You- huh?"

"You'll know later, trust me"

The guests were now at the party; on the left corner of the room was a table with a laptop and a video camera. This might be is wedding, but Wade wouldn't let the World at Stake.

Everyone was dancing when the familiar 4-tone ring tone was heard through the speakers. On the laptop, a mapamundi and a blinking red point marking Japan.

"Yamanuchi" Ron exclaimed

"Sensei!" said Yori, alarmed

"We got a hit on the site; apparently, Monkey Fist paid a visit to the Yamanuchi School and stole something"

"So, what are we waiting for, let's go" said Kim, she had always been since teenager kind of like the leader of Team Possible.

Kim went to say goodbye to Josh, Meanwhile, Ron and Yori got changed into mission gear and left

"Wade, when we come back, I need to talk to you, alone"

"Ok Ron, Good Luck"

Josh was nearby, and heard what Ron had said, his mind started racing and thinking the worst, something strange was going on.

Kim, Ron and Yori arrived at Yamanuchi; Hana had come to "greet" them

"Kim, brother, Yori, I'm glad you're here, Monkey Fist has stricken and stole an important map that leads to the lotus blades sister sword, it's supposedly to be used only by the lotus maiden, but Monkey Fist can destroy it, and with that, destroy the power of the Lotus Blade"

"/ Any idea where they went/" Yori said

"/ we believe he went to Africa, the loltun sword is on a temple there/" Hana explained

"/ we need to get there fast/" Ron said

"O-okay, I really need to take Japanese classes, so, where are we going Ron?"

"_Japanese? I can understand and Speak Japanese, how?"_

"Were going to Africa KP"

--

They got to the temple and went in, there they found Monkey Fist with his monkey ninjas.

Although several years had passed since they last seen, he hadn't got too old, or too rusty on his fighting.

"Ah, Ron and Yori Stoppable, the happy couple, how expected"

Kim Possible cleared her throat, it was normal that he took more importance on them than her.

"And of course Annoying Miss Possible"

"Leave the Loltun sword alone, it won't work with you"

"You think I'm stupid, I know that by destroying any of the swords, the magic of the other one vanishes"

Yori Kim and Ron went to attack, and started fighting the monkey ninjas, Kim and Yori used the various Martial Arts they new and Ron used his Mystical Power, soon, they finished with the students, and went to fight the master

Yori tripped Monkey Fist and Kim tied him with a rope she found on the temple.

Ron tried to get the sword, it started shining, recognizing him as the Chosen One, he tried to pull it, but it stayed on place, they need to get it out of there, and the Lotus Maiden had to take it out…

Yori got near the rock where the loltun sword rested, and tried to pull it, but the sword didn't even shine, nor it moved, it just stayed there, Yori wasn't the lotus maiden

"/ What? But How? / "Yori said between sobs, she knew what it meant, she wasn't supposed to be with Ron

"/ I don't know / "Ron said, stranged, and then it hit him, if Yori wasn't the lotus maiden, then the real love of his life was the one

"_The prophecy: The lotus maiden would be the one never left the chosen one's side, it could be that the probable girl would lead the Chosen one to defy the laws of science and nature…" Ron thought._

"Kim" he whispered "try to get it out"

"What? She didn't understand but she did as told, when she touched the sword it shined brightly, and the magic sword started to raise spreading light across the temple, and then it gently fell on Kim's hands.

"W-what? Ho-how?" Kim felt strange, as if a secret was revealed, he wasn't supposed to be with Josh, but with Ron, destiny had put them together, but what did "defy the laws of science and nature" meant?

Team Possible got back to the party, they had left the loltun sword at Yamanuchi and went back to Wade's wedding party, already dressed

"Hey Monique, You think I can steal you're husband for a bit?"

"Sure Ron"

"Thanks" Ron felt strange, he wanted to call her Mon, but it traumatized him, the moments they both faced weren't the best ones, neither was happy, but know she was, he just needed to find the way Kim ended up with him, no matter how long it took him

"_I can't give up just yet"_

Wade and Ron walked towards an aisle; Josh saw them and followed them.

"Ok Wade, look at this"

Ron showed Wade the document that Wade had updated

When it finished, they started talking

"So You- The prophecy- it was right, you defied nature by going back in time for the probable girl, probable and possible, synonyms"

"Yeah"

"Possible?" Josh thought "Kim?"

"So I guess you need to change something again"

"Yeah, and I think I have an idea of what"

"Where's the time machine?"

"You're looking at it"

"Looks like the communicator I gave Kim"

"Maybe it's because you made it"

"Well, this week it's going to be me and Monique, so how bout we meet on Saturday?"

"Okay, so, can you come to my house on Upperton, there we can have peace and quiet"

"Great, so let's get back to the party"

"Saturday… Great, On Saturday I'll kill all your chances of changing time and taking what's rightfully mine, Kim Possible"

**A/N: A bit short but I needed it to be short. Loltun in Mayan means rock flower, so I thought it was a good name for the sword. Josh isn't evil, but he isn't an angel either, so keep tuned to see his plan…**

On the Next Chapter: Ron changes something again that affected even more he thought, Now, he becomes an athlete, but not from football, but of Soccer. Kim won't die, but she won't be with him either, because he didn't count of something when he did the change, and now, the damage is irreparable, and he'll have to live with this difficulty, and Guess what, In the same chapter, a new change that'll lead him to the most dangerous thing that he'll ever do, he won't get damage less, and it could really affect him, Still Thinking Josh is innocent?


	9. What the heck is soccer!

If Time Went Back

**If Time Went Back**

**A/N: Hello world! Well here is the next chapter of the story, enjoy**

Saturday, West Upperton.

"Hey Wade"

"Hi, how you've been, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

One week had passed since the wedding; Ron had acknowledged that wade wasn't the only one that heard his story, because he often saw Josh follow him wherever he went, so he used today to make his move, because Josh was out of town with Kim. Even though, he changed the meeting place to a house he owned on west Upperton, a few miles from the limits of the city.

They talked for a few hours, and finally decided a place to go back, the day before Kim and Ron started High School. The reason, simple, he had to demonstrate that he loved her, before Josh arrived, it was supposed to leave it like that, but something troubled him, he received the letter almost a month after the start of High School, would she accept him? If she didn't, then the whole plan would go to waste.

They set the equipment on an empty room, Wade finished updating the document and of he went…

--

Ron Stoppable woke up, late as usual, but, hey, it was still vacations, he could take advantage of school biggest recess until it was over, he started High School tomorrow, and boy, did he had plans for that day. Kim had told him to go over to her house to watch some flicks, but it was until noon, so he decided to turn on his computer, where he saw his friend online.

--KP—says:

Hey!

The Ron Man says:

Hi Kim, is it still ok for me to go to your house at noon?

--KP—says:

Of course Ron, so I will see you later right?

The Ron Man says:

You know I will!

--

The Older Ron possessed he's younger self after the online conversation, it was at noon, he had to make sure, not only that he kissed her, but he had to assure Kim was ok with it, because if she didn't the affects on the timeline would be much worse

--

Josh arrived with a gun to Erik Verastegui's home, he knew where Ron had gone to, he had to stop him

He's plan was already made, if Ron succeeded, then he would go to the second day of High School, and kiss Kim again, piss off Ron again, and make Kim and Ron fight, again.

--

Ron arrived at Kim's home some minutes after noon.

"_Something is wrong with him, he would NEVER approve to watch chick flicks, NEVER!" _Kim thought.

They watch the movie normally, until it got to the end, the "happy (and annoying, and obviously to happen, and corny) ending"

Ron swallowed hard, it was now or never…

"Well here goes nothing" Ron thought out loud

"Huh?"

Ron kissed her, nervously, trying to keep himself calm, it was the first time he kissed her, he had dreamed of that moment so many times, and now it was happening, it was a dream come true…

They got apart and said nothing, they just stared at each other, waiting for the other t do something, and finally, Kim took matters on her hand, and kissed him, Ron surprised, kissed back.

"_Success"_

--

Josh had gotten the original time machine (the big one), it was stained with blood. He had left the gun on the house of the now dead doctor. He looked at the window, there he found a strange scene, TV on with movie credits on the screen, backpacks and some clothes on the floor, and Kim and Ron making out on the bed, he had succeed, now he had to go later on time…

--

Ron woke up on another penthouse, he lit up the lights and instantly saw a big poster of him with the USA jersey, beside it, a photo of numerous players from FC Dallas that appeared happy, and Ron on the middle with a gold boot trophy, and a big cup, on the other side, he also appeared with soccer players, but this time, with the USA team, he also appeared with a gold boot, a Gold Cup like Trophy and he had a badge on his left arm that read "captain".

"What the - ?"

"You woke up?" a voice on the room said.

"Kim?!" Ron excited ran at the bedroom.

"Who is Kim?"

"TARA?!"

"That's better" and she kissed him.

Tara was a cheerleader on High School. After Ron saw Josh kissing Kim, they got mad at each other and didn't speak for a while. Kim moved to England to study College and never saw Ron or Josh again. There she became a world famous designer. Meanwhile, Ron became friends with Tara after she broke up with Josh Mankey, after they became sentimentally involved. Tara became a cheerleader for FC Dallas and USA team for her beauty and moves, Ron made some hints of soccer talent on High School and scouts got him to FCD, then, USA coach, Bruce Arena called him to the national team, there Ron won the Concacaf Gold Cup, and the right to play the Confederations cup on USA 2015.

"Ron! Buddy" Someone called from the door

"Huh?"

"How's this managers superstar?"

"Good, I guess"

"Ready for the match?"

"Match?"

"Yes, the finals today"

"Oh Man, if I can't play soccer, I will screw up worse than ever in front the whole nation on live TV"

--

"Hey everyone, I'm Jon Motson, here with Ian Darke, welcome to Fox Sports World broadcast of the Final Match between Portugal and USA"

"That's right Jon, hello everybody, we are here at a completely full Qualcomm Stadium for the confederations cup final USA 2015. Today, the two best strikers of the tournament face each other on this match, Cristiano Ronaldo from Portugal, and Ronald "Unstoppable" as his fans call him, for the USA, both with 8 goals"

"Gary Bloom is at the field with both of them at the tunnel minutes before the match starts"

"Thanks Jon, hey everyone, I'm here with two players, the one that shines will lead his country to the glory of the Confederations Cup, both wear the number 7 on their jerseys, and if someone scores a goal he will become the best striker of the tournament. Cristiano, on this difficult match, what is your inspiration?"

"Well as always, my inspiration is sitting over there, my girl, Kim Possible…"

"_What the heck!, How did she met him?"_

--

Confederations Cup USA 2015 – FOX SPORTS WORLD  
80:15 **POR 3 – 3 USA**

"Time is running out here, and the 3 - 3 of this match tells the whole story, its strange that neither Ronaldo or Stoppable has appeared today on the scoring sheet…"

Ron didn't know what the heck to do, he just kicked the ball where he could, he managed to give Donovan a pass for the 3 – 2 for USA, but failed to block (and finished inserting the ball on its own goal) the 3 – 3, a shot by Deco.

"Donovan with the ball, now Beasley, Stoppable alone on the corner, Beasley sees him, and the pass is to him, he has it now, Stoppable running towards the goal, he takes away the first one, the second, in the area and Oh!, that's a nasty tackle by Simao…"

The tackle didn't hurt, but he finally gained confidence, he almost scored a goal alone…

"The referee signals the penalty, and it's the yellow card for Simao, he has already one, and this is the second so the referee takes the red out and he is gone! Simao is ejected from the field with 5 minutes to go, leaving a kicker for USA against Ricardo."

Donovan reached the ball and gave it to Stoppable

"Concentrate man, Good Luck" Donovan whispered to Ron

"Thanks"

Ron placed the ball on the spot, how the heck was he going to score...

"Stoppable will shoot the penalty, all the fans here at the Qualcomm on their feet, is incredible, everyone chanting Ron! Ron! Archundia takes the whistle to his mouth, he makes it sound, here comes the shot, Stoppable…"

Ron shot the ball strangely, it took an effect to the right post

"_Oh no" Ron thought_

"It Hits the post but, ITS IN! Stoppable scores for the USA with 3 minutes left on the match, 4 – 3 the score here at a crazy Qualcomm.

Ron didn't know what happened, he had scored, he started to run to where Tara was near the bench (it seemed logical to do so) and teammates on the bench and on the pitch, and the coach came running to him, celebrating, they tripped him, it was madness on the whole stadium.

"It's over! And USA is the new confederations champion, beating the UEFA Champion Portugal, amazing match this one, in the background we can see Cristiano Ronaldo crying, a terrible season this one, the last year, Manchester won the Champions league, but they lost this one against Chelsea, and irony, they lost the premier league against Chelsea also, and now they lose here, the confederations cup"

Ron saw people coming from the stands, those that were familiars or something of the players, Wade came to congratulate Ron

"Great Goal Ron, something more for your collection"

"Yeah"

And also, between everyone he saw her, there was Kim, she went to hug Cristiano, but then she looked at everyone and saw Ron, she hadn't seen him since High School, and now, he was so famous, just like her, she still loved him, and was with Ronaldo because he made him feel accompanied

"Hey" was the only thing Kim managed to say

"Hey Kim"

**A/N: the story is slowly coming to an end, Ron hasn't got to his real goal, to be with Kim, and now, he'll have to face some tests when celebrations come, Alcohol and Girls are often in this kind of parties. Still He hasn't gotten to his goal.**

On the Next Chapter: More mistakes, problems with alcohol and girls, but while being in this parties, Monkey Fist reappears, trying to defeat Ron by taking away his greatest friend. **"Any Last words?"** **"Yes,** **Ron, it's in the personal file, you know the password, it's the one you love the most" And with that, Wade fell to the floor, dead. **Now Ron will have to try get to somewhere else in the past without his friend, which will be his decision?

_Note: We are approaching the end of the first part of the story (it's divided on two), something that will change lives forever will happen, He is finally with Kim, but things don't go as planned… Hints of the second part will be put on a trailer between the first and second part. Stay Alert, and don't lose track._


	10. Back in the good old days

If Time Went Back

**If Time Went Back**

The USA team started vacations that night, they had won the confederations cup, and they were the heroes of the country, now to celebrate.

Beasley took the champions to a "bar" on northern San Diego, a place to drink, and see girls, maybe it wasn't the best place to celebrate, but hey, he would erase that moment form history when he changed again…

They walked inside, everybody cheered when they saw them, a few girls got near them, and then, Ron saw something strange…

--

Kim was waiting at their department on San Diego, he had seen Ron again, he loved her, and she loved him, but now they had gone separated ways.

Cristiano had gone to concentration camp, and would be back tomorrow, she was alone for the night, and wondered, knowing Cristiano, if he had told her the truth.

--

Ron saw how Cristiano went with two girls to the second floor, and decided to follow him, something wasn't right.

And he was right, up there he saw what he feared, Cristiano was cheating on Kim, maybe he did that every night. He wanted take photos and take them to a newspaper, but that would ruin Cristiano' s Career, so he decided to take the photos with his cell phone, and investigate where Kim was living, showing the photos might help.

He tried to get the best angle of Cristiano with the girls, he took at least 10 photos, and satisfied with himself, he left the scene.

He found Kim's department easily, and knocked the door

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"I need to show you something"

He went to the living room, and showed Kim what he was talking about, photos of Cristiano with 2 hot girls on a bed, kissing, and plenty etceteras.

Kim sat there, broken hearted, and confused, Ron took the photos, did that meant he still wanted to be with her? Or was it just a way to get Cristiano lower…

"I was going to give it to the newspaper, but thought on his career, so I decided to just take them to you. I'm going to go now and leave you to your thoughts. See you soon"

Kim just nodded slightly, Some concentration camp, she could keep there, she needed to get out of the USA as soon as possible, she couldn't bear wait, she turned on her laptop and booked a flight for 1 am to London, she wrote a note and left it on the desk.

--

Josh woke up, and discovered he wasn't with Kim, heck, he wasn't with anyone, what had happened? He needed answers, and definitely Wade had them

He took the phone book and searched A to Z, he found him, it wasn't to difficult, he lived on Middleton, so with gun in hand, he left the place.

--

Ron left to Middleton two days later, he was going to find Wade, he had to, and he had to continue his mission. On all newspapers they only talked about how Kim Possible had dumped the star of Portugal Cristiano Ronaldo, some photos were published on the internet, a scandal had occurred.

Ron found Wade on the same place as always, his house on Center Middleton; he showed him the document, and everything he always did when he changed the timeline.

"I was wondering, is there any way you have something from Kim of her days before High School?"

"I think I do, on a safety box, but I'll have to get back to you, where do you plan to go next?"

"I don't know, but something is sure, I want to stay more than a day on the past, so I can prevent any mistake that might affect the timeline"

"Seems logical, where do you think you could go?"

"Back to the day before high school, only this time, I want to stop getting mad with Kim…"

They kept talking for a while, until it got late, so he decided to come back tomorrow (big mistake) to go back to the past.

--

Josh got to Wade's house at 2.00 am; he unlocked the door, and went inside Wade's house.

Wade heard some noise, whatever it was; he could see it in the morning, because there were cameras everywhere on his house

Josh kicked the door from Wade's room and pointed him with the gun

"Hey Nerd, Long time no see"

"What are you doing here Mankey?"

"I'm here for some answers, I know Ron is going back to the past, I know how, and I know you know where he went, so you better tell me if you don't want to end like a syntho-drone after death, I wont tempt my heart"

"I'm not telling you anything"

"I'll give you one more chance Wade, TELL ME WHERE RON IS OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Let me think… err… NO!"

"Ok then, any last words?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I would like to say something, Ron, it's in the computer, in my personal file, you know the password, and it's the person you care for the most in this world"

"Ok then, see you on the other side"

And with that, a gun shot was heard, and Wade fell to the floor, dead.

--

Ron got to Wade's house early in the morning, he was surprised to see Wade's house full of cops. Something wrong had happened.

"What's going on?"

"Are you Ron Stoppable?"

"Yes, why?"

"Wade left a message for you"

The cop showed him the video, and he understand rapidly

"Can I go inside?"

"Sure"

Ron went to were the computer was, he saw some hits to the computer, clearly Josh had tried to get in, typing Kim, KP, or Kim Possible on the password, but he knew what Wade was talking about, the person he cared the most.

He typed on the password "HanaStoppable", it instantly opened, and saw entries from Kim's diary

"Wade, you are so sneaky"

He looked to some entries in particular, the ones from the first days of High School.

"_Dear Diary_

_Today Was amazing, I got kissed by Ron, and the we made out on the bed, it was amazing, he knew so much, we didn't even saw or heard when Dad entered, it wasn't a comfortable seen, Ron with his hand on my leg, and in pants only, me on underwear, I wonder if I'll ever get grounded as much as this time, 1 year without time alone with guys."_

Ron couldn't contain his laughter, Dr. Possible was definitely very serious when it came to Kim and boys, and he was glad he de-possessed his body before that

"_Dear Diary_

_Josh kissed me today!, and no, I'm not happy, I'm with Ron, and he kissed me, and I didn't separated from him, I mostly gave in, I was wrong, and I broke Ron's heart, he left crying I really messed up"_

"_Dear diary_

_I can't bear to look at Ron's eyes, they're full of sadness, he isn't paying attention to nothing, did I hurt him so much? Josh is trying to get near to me even more; I don't know what to do"_

"_Dear Diary_

_Tomorrow I leave the USA to go to England, I can't' believe I wont see my friends anymore. I think Ron is healing, I saw him kissing Tara, so he can't be that hurt. It hurts me seeing him with her, I keep thinking to myself "that could have been you Kim, but you blew it!"_

Ron couldn't help but cry, she never stopped loving him, and now, he knew what to do, he had to appear on his first day of High School, and then prevent the fight, then he would stay with him…

He prepared everything on a room, and left the strangest lifetime yet.

--

Ron woke up early, today was the first day of high school, yesterday, he had made out with Kim, and then Dr. Possible had found them, it wasn't a pretty good scene.

He got ready and left his house, and went straightly to the school.

When he got there, he found his new girlfriend, Kim Possible; he approached her and kissed her, to the amusement of the whole classroom.

Then Josh went inside, and tried to take a seat beside's Kim, but Ron placed himself there, Josh, would have to wait until class was over to make a move.

--

The Bell rang, and Ron picked up his books, he waited on the aisle for Josh to kiss Kim and then, he would reappear, then, they will straighten things out.

"What's going on?"

"Ron, I swear this isn't what it looks like" Kim said

"Yes Ron, it is what it looks like, Kim prefers me than you"

"That isn't true Ron, please believe me"

Ron started to run with Kim following him, then he stopped when he assured they were far from the classroom

"Please… listen to….me Ron" Kim said exhausted

"Of course I will, I just ran to get away form there, How about we go for a smoothie?"

"Sure, I definitely need one"

--

They both straightened things out, they were back a couple, they made a promise that they would be together forever, and if a problem occurred, they will straight it out on a smoothie

Ron decided it was time to go back to the future, and hope there weren't more problems

--

Ron woke up, he was still at his teenage home, and he was still a teenager

"What the -?"

The time machine didn0t let him go later; something strange was going on…

He saw on the table some notes, Kim, Monique and Felix the writers

"_Ron:_

_It's amazing isn't in, almost 2 years together, I can't believe it either, I can't wait for the junior prom, we are both going together, it's the first time we'll go to a dance together, I hope you have awesome plans (like always) after the prom._

_See you soon_

_Love, your Kim"_

"_Ron:_

_I just wanted to congratulate you and Kim for the almost 2 years together, is amazing how much time you've been a couple, you better surprise her, as you always do, on plans after the prom_

_Good Luck_

_Monique"_

"_Hey Man:_

_Finally we are going to see teen hero Kim Possible with his boyfriend on the dance floor._

_Wow! Almost 2 years, I only have 6 months with Zita, its really amazing._

_So, have you made plans with Kim for after the prom, I have, me and Zita are going to have the best night of our lives, I'll make sure of it_

_Take Care, and see you on the prom_

_Felix" _

Ron looked at the calendar, that night was the prom, he had to organize everything, it had to be the best night of their lives, but something was still wrong, why he had appeared there, and not on 2015?

**A/N: Ok Chapter done, on July 21****st**** the climax of the story, the last chapter of the first part, and on July 27****th**** the first chapter of the second (and short) part, the story is ending and all the dilemmas are finally solving…**

On the Next Chapter: The Junior Prom, a perfect moment to attack, and that was exactly what Drakken thought, he would put to work the Diablos for the first time, and try to take over the world, but this time something is different, both teen heroes are a couple, and are happier than ever, that might be a distraction, or would it be a weapon? Also, **SOMEONE WILL DIE** (This days I have been killing too much people in stories) and it's the person everyone least expected, In the hands of Shego that person will die to save another, on a dumb thing to do, why did he had time travel powers if he doesn't use them? Oh! And by the way, both Wade and Erik Verastegui are alive, very important this…

_Note: Ok, Chapter 10 / 11 form the first part, this is coming to an end, recess after the end of the first part, this is slowly ending, you can't miss it now, Stay alert, and remember, on my profile are Post Dates._


	11. ITWB 1st Part Finale

If Time Went Back

**If Time Went Back**

**A/N: First, I want to apologize for the typo on the last chapter where I put that the new chapter would be on July, and Its on June, I want to finish it before I make a trip on summer vacations… Ok, On with the Chapter…**

**Starting off with a recap of the most important parts of the story**

_Ron Stoppable came from work; he ended up being an actuary, like his now deceased father, greeted his wife, and went straight to their room, there, he grabbed it, the box, inside it, the last letter Kimberly Ann Possible wrote before her death, he opened it with the key ,(actually, they were supposed to be 2 keys, but one of them was lost, but the other one worked just fine, so he didn't bother looking for the "spare" key) and read once again the contents of the letter…_

_Ron:_

_I hope I can give you this after the fight ends, I'm sorry for how I treated you, I yelled at you, I hated you, I didn't trust, when all you wanted from me was to be happy, and I didn't realize it until now, I'm so sorry, I thought I didn't but I do, I Love You, Ron, and if you can't forgive me, I hope you can be happy with someone who loves you as much as I now realize I do. Tell Monique to get better_

_Always Yours_

_K.P_

_--_

"_Ron Stoppable?" asked the man_

"_Do I know you?"_

"_I think you do Ron, I worked at the hospital your daughter was born 5 years ago, Dr. Enrique Verastegui"_

"_Oh yeah!, long time no see Doc, what you've been up to?"_

"_Let me show you something"_

_--_

"_This little artifact" The Dr. said while tapping the contraption " has the power to transport yourself to any moment of your life, you can possess yourself or watch from the sidelines, and with another persons DNA, you can travel to any place in his or her life, Care to try it Ronald?"_

_--_

"_Ron, they've found the Time Machine, RUN!"_

_They tried for the back door, but two robocops blocked that entrance, so they finally escaped through the window, time machine in hand (it was kind of heavy, but not much). The robocops followed them, and started shooting._

_A scream of pain was heard in the street; Dr. Erik Verastegui had been shot._

"_Ron, keep running, and save the world"_

"_But…"_

"_GO!!" he said, and those were his last words, he fell dead in the pavement._

_--_

_And So the adventure began, taking him to different timelines, to be married with Yori, to be a soccer player, to be Tara's girlfriend and finally to 2005 and his goal "fulfilled", he was now with Kim, but on 2005…_

**And Now, the first part of ITWB Finale**

Ron went to school as always greeted his girlfriend and went to class. He couldn't figure out why he had ended on 2005 when he was supposed to be on 2015, what could have happened?

By the end of the day, everyone rushed out of the school, the prom would start at 8pm, and everyone wanted to look perfect for the night. The most important thing there was that the students would finally see Kim and Ron as a couple, because they often seen them holding hands and such, but they had never seen them show some real "bf-gf activity".

The only ones not rushed were Kim and Ron, who were walking calmly outside, talking, when they finally reached Kim's house they said goodbye…

"I'll pick you up around eight, is that ok?"

"Perfect Ron, I'll be waiting for you."

--

Ron had borrowed his older cousin's car for the night, he still had his scooter, but he couldn't embarrass her, no her, not there, and definitely NOT on this day, were the whole school will always keep an eye on them.

"Wow Ron, I didn't know you had a car"

"I don't, its from my older cousin"

"Oh, Well that explains it" Kim said between laughs

Ron was in awe, he had never seen Kim so beautiful, she had a sky blue dress that fitted her perfectly, and perfectly matched with glass shoes, she looked like an angel on Ron's perspective, and no one could tell him otherwise (A/N: Kim's dress So The Drama)

--

Meanwhile

James T. Possible was working on his lab to finish a project, otherwise the 3 million dollars the government had invested on the Hephaestus project would go to waste.

While he was working on the computer, a masked man entered, he was pretty tall, and in the dark room he's face wasn't recognizable. He didn't talk at all; he just greeted Dr. Possible and led him out of the building

"What the-?! Where are you taking me? I demand to know"

Dr. Possible struggled but the man didn't flinch, **he just heard all the replies form the doctor, but didn't answer, he was following orders, and if he wanted to take over his master and the world, he had to do everything he said.**

--

"Beep Beep!" The Kimmunicator rang on Kim's purse

"What up Wade!" Ron answered, and then he remembered that this Wade hadn't looked the document

"Hey Ron! Where's Kim?"

"Here"

"Oh! Hi Kim, sorry to interrupt your prom but we have an emergency"

"What happened?"

"It's your Dad; he has been kidnapped by Drakken"

"Ok Wade, send us the coordinates and we will be on our way"

--

"Kim, I'm not hungry" Ron said

"Well the coordinates lead here"

"Strange, why are we at Bueno Nacho HQ?"

"Don't know, let's check it out"

They went inside the building looking for something, a sign, a clue anything that proved that Drakken was at the building, their sign arrived pretty soon

"Lost something princess?" Shego said from the second floor

"Where is my Dad?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll join him soon enough on heaven…"

Nothing more needed to be said, they started fighting, Ron stayed on the sideline, he could use his Mystical Monkey Powers, but he wasn't sure if that version of him had already mastered them, but when Kim fell unconscious, he had no choice, attacked two times Shego that looked pretty weak, he was about to finish her when, suddenly, he felt cold, too cold, like if he was alone, like if he was on a very strong blizzard, he looked behind him, a masked man had his hands on his head, then he started to feel heat on his head, he was burning and the high temperature made him collapse unconscious.

--

"The prisoners are on the storage room" the man said

"Excellent, Well Don Stormfury" Drakken replied "Soon, the world will be mine with my awesome plan, I've supplied almost all the kids on the planet with little toys called Diablos, and now, with Dr. Possible 's Hephaestus project we can turn them into little robots that will destroy everything…

--

Ron slowly woke up, he had a strong headache, he looked at his sides, there he saw Kim on the floor and Dr. Possible also on the floor on the other side.

"Kim, baby, wake up lease, come on, don't do this, please wake up"

Ron was worried, he couldn't think of anything, but then, the "Sleeping beauty" tale came to his mind.

"_She is sleeping, she is a beauty, I think it qualifies, It's worth a try"_

He got close to her and kissed her, hew could feel she was starting to tense up and get warm, Ron slowly moved his hand to her hip when…

"RONALD!"

Ron got scared and separated form Kim instantly, he looked back, and he saw Dr. Possible awake

"Wait, What? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"No, I was sleeping"

Some groans were heard and they both looked to where Kim was sleeping she was slowly waking up

"I dreamt of a prince kissing me so romantically, I thought you were doing something to me" Kim Said

"Corny moments later kimmie, we need to figure out a way out of here" Dr. P said

"Mmm… Let me TRY"

He placed himself front of the door and concentrated on opening it, a blue glow emerged from him and the door vanished

"What-?"

"No time to explain, Come On"

They ran to the ceiling, there they found a big antenna, and giant Diablos flying on the sky, he got his Kimmunicator out and called Wade.

"Wade, we have a problem"

" I think I can relate, check your backpack, there's a blue toy gun there"

She looked on her backpack and found the toy gun

"Ok, What Am I supposed to do with this?"

"Shot it at the antenna, it should turn it off"

Kim aimed at the antenna, but an explosion was heard and Shego emerged from the doors that lead to the stairs

"Oh No you don't"

They started fighting again, when Stormfury also appeared from the door and fought Ron, it was pretty leveled, Ron with his Monkey Powers, and Stormfury with his special powers that control weather. It started raining, that made the ceiling slippery, finally, Ron throwed Stormfury of the ceiling, grabbed the gun but failed to shot, because Shego had beaten Kim and left her on the floor, Kim slowly got up and was ready to fight again, but was too weak, Shego prepared to shot her with a green blast

"I'm afraid this is goodbye Kimmie"

Ron wasn't thinking well, his girl was about to die, if the blast didn't kill her, Kim would hit the antenna, and would die with the high voltage…

Ron grabbed the gun and shot it at the antenna, then ran towards Kim and pushed her, the blast hit him hard on the chest… he could feel his heart had stopped beating, but still knew he was flying, then he felt when he hit the antenna and millions of watts running through his body.

"Roooooon! Noooooooo! Please! Rooon!" Kim shouted hysterically, crying, she just felt rage and kicked Shego, she lost balance and fell from the ceiling…

--

Kim went down to where Ron had fallen, he checked if he still had pulse, if he was still breathing, nothing, he only had a strange scent of burned, maybe from the electricity of the antenna. The Paramedics came just to confirm Ron's state

"He's dead"

**A/N: Short Vacation from the story, post dates on my profile, stay alert…**

On The Next Chapter**: The start of the second part…**

**1****ST**** PART ENDED**


	12. The Inbetween ITWB 2nd Part Premiere

If Time Went Back - Eddie VF

**If Time Went Back - Eddie VF**

**A/N: Sorry for the Delay, but I had to get settled on my new home, I've almost finished the story on my notebook, I just need to put it online. I don't know exactly how long it's going to take, but I hope it won't be long.**

**On the Last Chapter…**

_They started fighting again, when Stormfury also appeared from the door and fought Ron, it was pretty leveled, Ron with his Monkey Powers, and Stormfury with his special powers that control weather. It started raining, that made the ceiling slippery, finally, Ron throwed Stormfury of the ceiling, grabbed the gun but failed to shot, because Shego had beaten Kim and left her on the floor, Kim slowly got up and was ready to fight again, but was too weak, Shego prepared to shot her with a green blast_

"_I'm afraid this is goodbye Kimmie"_

_Ron wasn't thinking well, his girl was about to die, if the blast didn't kill her, Kim would hit the antenna, and would die with the high voltage…_

_Ron grabbed the gun and shot it at the antenna, then ran towards Kim and pushed her, the blast hit him hard on the chest… he could feel his heart had stopped beating, but still knew he was flying, then he felt when he hit the antenna and millions of watts running through his body._

"_Roooooon! Noooooooo! Please! Rooon!" Kim shouted hysterically, crying, she just felt rage and kicked Shego, she lost balance and fell from the ceiling…_

_--_

_Kim went down to where Ron had fallen, he checked if he still had pulse, if he was still breathing, nothing, he only had a strange scent of burned, maybe from the electricity of the antenna. The Paramedics came just to confirm Ron's state_

"_He's dead"_

**And Now, the beginning of the second Part of ITWB**

Ron woke up, or at least he thought he did, the last thing he remembered was crashing through an antenna at Bueno Nacho HQ, and now he had woke up on a dark room, he didn't know what it was or why he was there, but the possible source of the answers appeared, Sensei appeared from nowhere into the room.

"Sensei, Where am I?"

"Welcome to the in-between Stoppable-San"

"The What?

"The in-between, is a place where the souls of the dead come when their time wasn't supposed to be up"

"Oh…Wait, What?! I'm dead?!

"Well you couldn't possibly think a mortal could survive thousands of bolts through your body"

"Well…"

"Ron, you have Mystical Monkey Powers, but you are not a god"

"Wait, if I'm here, and you're here too, that means you're dead too?"

"No Stoppable-San, think of me as…your guide, there are two places to go, one is for those who have given up and wish to go to the afterworld, the other one is for those who wish to continue living"

"Well, I definitely want to stay alive on Earth, so where's the door, or the passageway, or the secret password, or how am I going back?"

"You just need to wish it, whish it with all your might, and your wish MIGHT come true"

"Might?"

"I have to go Stoppable-San; we will see each other again"

"Alright, good bye Sensei"

Sensei Vanished, Ron was tired and wanted to sit, somewhere, and a couch appeared, then he wished he could pass the time somehow, and a TV and food appeared, he sat there and wished for a remote for the TV, he couldn't do much, just wait"

--

3 days had passed since Ron had died, Drakken's plan had succeeded, her boyfriend had died in vain…

Three doctors concluded that Ron was dead and wouldn't wake up, so they had to wait 3 days until burying the body, there was a sad mood on Middleton, the Middleton High Prom was interrupted by three Diablos that attacked at the school, it cost the live of three students that tried to defend the school, Josh, Felix and Monique.

Kim hadn't been controlled, she stayed all night crying, her parents couldn't calm her, she was desperate, he saved her, he DIED to save her, and now she had lost him, the love of his life, and he had proven to love her by saving her from the blast that Shego sent, was she selfish? Or was her boyfriend too generous?

On day three, Kim visited the Morgue where Ron was kept to see if anything had changed, nothing, he was going to be dust by noon, and she couldn't bear watch it, she loved him, and she couldn't believe that he was dead (or she wouldn't accept it), still "Everything is possible for a Possible".

She went inside the room, and decided to speak to him.

"Ron please, I think, No, I know you can hear me, please wake up, don't do this to me, please wake up" she said between sobs

--

Ron was still in the room, about three hours had passed since Sensei had appeared to tell him he was dead and that he was on the in - between, some minutes later, nachos, a TV and a couch appeared. He heard some voices and sobbing, he couldn't understand a word, until he discovered it was Kim's voice

"Ron please, I think, No, I know you can hear me, please wake up, don't do this to me, please wake up, you are not dead Ron, please, you can't be dead" And then nothing, only crying

Ron's mind started racing, he needed to go back, the love of his life was waiting for him on Earth, he had to return, but how, how….

The room started to turn slowly to white until it was shining so brightly he couldn't see a thing

--

Kim was crying over Ron, and didn't notice he had started breathing, and he was glowing a dark blue

"What is that? Ron? RON!"

--

Ron still looked at something bright, slowly it became duller and he could see a light bulb, then that the light bulb was on a lamp, he was on a blue room, and as he turned his head, he saw a beautiful redhead teenager that had discovered her boyfriend had woken up

"Ron! Thank God! I need to call someone"

"No, Kim, stay with me, stay a little while" and he kissed her, a kiss she gladly returned, it was a miracle, they were together again…

--

"And then Drakken took over the world" Kim finished explaining Ron everything that had happen after the fight on the ceiling, how Josh, Monique and Felix had died and how the City was a disaster zone

"So the worlds miserable again, God Why every change I made ends badly"

"Pardon? Again? Every change you made?"

Ron freezed where he was

"_Oh crap, I slipped some words… Now what do I do?"_

"_Oh Well"_

"Well some lifelines back, the world was ruled by Drakken and you were dead"

"Huh?"

Ron sighed deeply, she wouldn't believe him

"Kim, I've got some explaining to do"

"I'm listening"

On the Next Chapter: Ron finally tells the truth, and to save the world he has to go back, there's no other way, Will Kim risk losing Ron again??


	13. Explanations and the truth

If Time Went Back

**If Time Went Back**

"Kim, I've got some explaining to do"

"I'm listening"

Ron sighed again, he had to tell her, there was no other way, he couldn't lie to her…

"I'm just going to ask you something, no questions, or interruptions until I'm done Ok?"

"All right, now, tell me the thing you have to explain"

"Ok"

Ron sighed once again, and he started explaining…

"This lifetime we are living was created by me. In our original lifetime, you died two weeks after the beginning of High School, you were dating Josh Mankey and were mad at me…er… don't know why… anyways when I became 21 a friend of mine discovered a way to travel back I time, to correct all my mistakes, all those things I didn't do but should have, but mainly, to save you…"

He told her every single lifetime he assed, when he married Yori, twice, all the problems the time machine created, where it was, he even told her about the dark room, the in-between…

"…so then, I woke up and found you beside me"

Kim just sat there speechless, now what? Well, he had to go back in time that's obvious; he had to stop Drakken from taking over the world.

"Probably all the things I've told you right now would have never happened, I'm going back to stop Drakken"

Kim remained motionless, until it struck her, all the times Ron changed timeline, something different happened to her, , so if he went back in time, probably Ron wouldn't love her anymore; or maybe she wouldn't HAVE him anymore (as in dead)

Ron sighed again

"Well it was a dream come true, see you on the other side"

Ron opened the portal and he was about to jump inside when…

"NO!"

Ron jumped when Kim shouted, he almost lost balance and fell into the portal, but Kim grabbed him, he turned off the portal, he didn't know what that "no" meant

"You can't go alone, because maybe we'll get separated again, I want to go with you"

"Kim, no, I mean, it's too dangerous"

"You want to risk us getting separated again"

"No, but maybe peace in the world means you and I aren't meant to be"

"I don't believe that"

"Nether do I, but"

"Then let me go with you"

"No, too risky Kim"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No!"

"Ron?"

She had to convince him some way, and there was nobody that resisted her puppy dog pout, nobody

"Ok, you're right anyways, we'll both go"

"Thanks Ron"

Ron then opened the portal again

"We'll jump on three all right"

"Ok"

He grabbed her firmly by the hand and started counting"

"One, two, THREE!"

They both jumped inside the portal and disappeared; they went back five days ago, to the day before junior prom

**A/N Sorry for the delay, but I'm still getting used to being on my new home, anyways, I'll try to post the last two chapters before august end, so I can start the other stories I have on my notebook**

On the next Chapter: Yay, they're both on the junior prom with all the knowledge they require, it's time to save the world, but they didn't count on something, Drakken and Shego aren't the only ones they need to worry about, as this sidekick steps up to be a villain.


	14. Junior Prom, again I'm Back ITWB End

**If Time Went Back - EddieVF™**

**A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry and Sorry again for the enormous delay I had. Found finally an opening to continue. Sorry again. Happy New Year everyone :D**

**This One is somewhat big, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Dr. Stormfury™, property of Tucson Coyote, 2005**

_On the last Chapter_

"_We'll jump on three all right"_

"_Ok"_

_He grabbed her firmly by the hand and started counting"_

"_One, two, THREE!"_

_They both jumped inside the portal and disappeared; they went back five days ago, to the day before junior prom_

-------

Ron woke up on his teenage home, on his teenage bed, with his teenage form, but he was alone, Kim wasn't there, he started panicking until he heard the his ron-nuicator

"Where are you Kim?"

"Home, you couldn't expect me to be on your house did you?"

"Oh right … Where are we?"

"2005 Ron, we did it, we are here, we are on the day of the Junior Prom"

"Perfect, I'll pick you up later all right?"

-------------

The Dark Clear night arrived fastly, Ron and Kim where on their way to destiny, Kim's dad will be kidnapped in some hours, and they'll be on their way to BN HQ, everything must be perfect to prevent a disaster.

The hours passed, and Wade rang on the Kimmunicator

"Hey Kim, sorry to interrupt you, but we have an emergency"

"What's going on?"

"Drakken kidnapped your dad"

"Oh, well, we'll be on our way, sends us the coordinates"

------------------

"Kim, I'm not hungry" Ron said between laughs

"Come on Ron, get your head in the game"

"Worry not, Ready for anything"

-------------------

"Ok so, if my memory doesn't fail, when we go through that door into the hallway, shego will be waiting for us…"

"Aight, so we have to make a plan…"

"No, everything has to stay as it was, so we can find your dad…"

"Then we just get caught then?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose…"

They walked through the door to find a large hallway, leading to some stairs, the welcoming party was already there.

"Lost something Princess?" Shego spoke from the second floor of the room

"Yes, time of my prom talking to you, time from coming here to get my dad when I should be… doing something else"

"Well, why are you so sure you'll return to the dance kimmie?"

A man appeared in front of both of them. He pointed his fingers at the teenagers, and snow and cold wind started to fill the room, slowly penetrating the teen's body, freezing every part of their bodies"

"Oh yeah, meant to tell you, meet Stormfury, the new guy, hahahahahaha"

----------------------

Ron woke up; he slowly gained consciousness and saw both and Kim Possible on the floor…

Ron approached Kim slowly until he was beside her, he kneeled, got even more close… grabbed her from her shoulders and started shaking her

"Kim, wake up, wake up Kim"

"Hey… it was better when you kissed me…"

"Kiss later, we got to get your dad and stop Drakken's evil plan"

Kim approached her dad, and woke him up, then Ron opened the door with his Monkey Power and started running to the ceiling

"Oh yeah, you didn't explain what was that blue glow that appears when you opened the door"

"Yamanuchi… Monkey… Powers… Mastered…Cool…Huh?"

------------------------

"Wow! I haven't seen the size of those Diablos standing up, they're huge"

"Wade, we have a slight problem"

"I think I can relate" Wade answered from the Kimmunicator screen "Check your backpack, there should be a blue gun there"

"Mmm, looks sort of toy-ish"

"Yeah, just shoot it at the antenna, it should stop the Diablos"

"Simple enough huh, Ron?"

"Don't remind me"

"Well, anyway, I'll give it a shot"

Kim shot the gun, surprised that no one tried to tackle her, the antenna fell down, leaving a giant smoke cloud on the sky. Ron looked to all sides, searching for Shego, but couldn't see her anywhere.

They went downstairs, the whole building had been evacuated, there were only screens with a giant FAILED sign, but all the building was empty

"Did we win?" Ron asked when they were finally out of the building

"I don't know, this doesn't feel right"

Then, there was rumbling on the floor, a massive earthquake stroke Middleton at that precise moment, Bueno nacho HQ collapsed right in front of their eyes, when the earth stopped rumbling, they both made their way to Kim's house, to see any damage…

-----------------------

"Ugh! That stupid brat, how could she foil a monthly planned evil scheme, I even thought this might work"

"Calm Down Shego, we still have something that Kim Possible doesn't have, we control earth's weather"

"Yes well, as far as I know that doesn't help much, were just making earthquakes, cyclones, that doesn't help control the world"

"Excuse Miss Shego" A tall man appeared, speaking calmly as if he knew all the answers to their problems "But I believe my services might be very helpful, if Dr. Drakken accepts, I could myself bring the little brat to you"

"That would be most excellent Stormfury"

------------------------

Kim and Ron arrived at Kim's house about 15 minutes after.

"Mom, Dad, are you okay?"

"Of course, this house was built to extreme standards, not even a scratch to our home, although some lamps were damaged…"

"Well, the most important thing is that your both okay"

------------------------

3 hours later

------------------------

The prom had restarted after the earthquake, in fact, Middleton had returned to its normal activities now that the earthquake had passed, even though it was a really massive earthquake, nor the High School, or any other mayor building was severely damaged, in fact the only three buildings that collapsed in all city were Bueno Nacho HQ, a mall that was being built downtown, and famous Middleton's Bueno Nacho.

Everyone was finally having a good time, they were dancing and stuff, until…

"All right, nobody moves!"

The music stopped abruptly, all the lights were turned on, and everyone was staring at the tall tanned man that had interrupted their prom

"Everyone stays in the building until I find Kim Possible and the guy that's usually with him"

"Kim, we've got to get out of here" Ron whispered, as he frantically looked for an exit

Murmurs were heard in all the gym, "Get a load of this guy" "The Prom is ruined" and Bonnie put a stop to it.

"You know what, let's get out of here, and get our party mood on somewhere else!"

Everyone followed Bonnie out of the gym

"Stop, I mean it, Stop, or you'll face the consequences"

All the students just laughed and continued making their way out of the gym, some had gone out, and Kim and Ron had meshed with the students trying to get out

"All right, that is IT!"

Out of nowhere, giant waves appeared on the gym, and the students that were still inside got blown inside again and crashed onto the wall, both Kim and Ron ended near the stage, and took cover behind a desk they pushed over

"What did we do?!"

"I don't know what we altered in the time line, this wasn't supposed to happen"

The water level rose almost to the ceiling and then it disappeared, leaving only physical proof (wet decorations and drowned students) that once there was water on that Gym.

"Now, give me Kim Possible and the other guy, or this time, I'll incinerate this gym, and everyone inside it!"

"All right, we are here!" Kim yelled from the stage

Again, Stormfury pointed his hands to Kim and Ron and some seconds later, they felt as if they were burning, and then, nothing…

-----------------------

Ron opened his eyes slowly, and found himself on a dark room.

"Kim, wake up, Kim"

Kim slowly opened her eyes to see Ron beside her

"Ron, hey, where are we?"

"I don't know, we better check it out"

--------------------------

"Excellent Stormfury, well done, I can't believe you managed to bring me Kim Possible, you see Shego, it was possible!"

"Yes, anything is possible with me, and now that I found out, I think I don't need to be at your command anymore"

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I quit, I'm starting my own evil plan to rule the world, and destroy my own nemesis"

"You can't just walk out on me"

"Oh, poor Drew, he's super star henchmen has resigned" Ron mocked "I guess he'll cry and cry on his bed"

"Leave Dr. Drakken alone Stoppable, I might have quit, but we share something in common, we both hate the Possible family"

"Well too bad neither of you can do anything, because your getting your butt kicked by me"

They started fighting, Weather powers versus Monkey Powers… they spent a lot of time fighting until Stormfury made a big mistake, he got back some steps and started breathing fire, Ron hugged Kim and created a big shield to protect them, the building was burning madly, the ceiling was starting to collapse

"Help, Possible don't leave us here!" Shego yelled

"Please, Stoppable, don't leave us here to die, please" Drakken begged on the floor

"I'm sorry, but I can't make the shield much bigger" and started to bounce their way out.

Stormfury made his way out, and throwed more fire at the building, he would leave Kim Possible there to die, and then, he would proceed to destroy his main target

Ron got out as well with Kim at his side, they both watched as another building collapsed, leaving ashes, and surely, two bodies inside

They walked to civilization with their mission gear torn, they were both exhausted, Ron hailed a cab and indicated the driver to go to West Upperton

The cab left them near a five star hotel.

"Ron, what are we doing here?"

"Prom wasn't a big success was it? Well I hope the after plans make it better, we have dinner reservations"

They went inside; Ron had planned everything to be the greatest night of their lives, as he promised he would, dinner, and a room waited for them inside.

"I love you Ron"

"I love you too KP"

The time machine started to bleep, and then, everything was dark…

--------------------

2008

--------------------

--------------------

Ron woke up, July 07 2008, what was he doing there? Well, he guessed he was finally on college, because the date read July 2008, but where exactly was he?

He saw nobody in the bed, he started to worry, was it all a dream?

He got out of the room, he found out he lived in a penthouse, and found a note in the kitchen

"_Went to class early, I hope your feeling better, I sent A letter to Yamanuchi to let them know you had fever, I left you some breakfast on the kitchen, please try to eat, you'll feel better_

_I'll try to get home early, I might skip some classes, but you know, Tokyo is so big, and there are too much people, any way, rest okay?_

_Rest Ron, I mean it!_

_Your girl, Kim_

"Your girl?"

He did it! He was finally with her, no more obstacles…

He looked at the penthouse, Tokyo Japan was seen outside the window, he explored the penthouse and found photos of their graduation of Middleton High, apparently, not even then Team Possible got rest, he found photos of them on parties, on a pool on Middleton, of Kim and Monique on the same pool party, was Monique crying?, then it struck him, the pool party, was their good-bye party. He found a camera on their room there were photos of them in high school, Ron with some guy in College, he guessed he'll meet better, Kim with a tanned girl wearing designer clothes, he wondered if they had made new friends at the new school, at Yamanuchi, with Sensei, Kim, his sister Hana, and Yori, **also there was another sensei-looking guy, he guessed he'll meet** later…

-------

"The machine started to bleep because everything you had to do was done, I guess my other self did that to assure you completed your mission" Wade explained by phone

"So what am I doing on 2008"

"Well, your future was erased with Monique, and now, your starting a new future with Kim, just make sure you don't mess up"

Ron hung up and got out the box, the box he kept with himself along with Kim's DNA and the last letter Kim sent him. He read it once again, and he guessed, for the last time

_Ron:_

_I hope I can give you this after the fight ends, I'm sorry for how I treated you, I yelled at you, I hated you, I didn't trust, when all you wanted from me was to be happy, and I didn't realize it until now, I'm so sorry, I thought I didn't but I do, I Love You, Ron, and if you can't forgive me, I hope you can be happy with someone who loves you as much as I now realize I do. Tell Monique to get better_

_Always Yours_

_K.P_

He took the letter, no need to keep this anymore, he went outside, folded it into a paper airplane and throwed it to anywhere, the airplane flew, and Ron shot a beam at it, so it was destroyed, or so he thought.

The letter was caught by a tall guy, who was searching for any clue that Kim Possible was still alive, he read parts of the letter and he deducted Kim was still on Middleton, he got mad as it started raining, and he made his way to USA.

Ron looked at a purple car that parked, it seemed familiar, and then, a beautiful redhead emerged. Kim Possible had grown a lot since Ron remembered, she had gotten taller and curvier, then he analyzed himself, and he noticed he had grown too, in everyway. He ran to the apartment and got in bed, then Kim Possible entered

"Ron Stoppable, I saw you outside the door, you didn't rest a thing did you"

"Kim, I'm back"

"What do you mean you're back?"

"I'm back…Time machine"

"Ron, you're back from time, you're back from the prom…god is it true?! So you don't remember a thing do you?"

Kim hugged him, the Ron he felt for was back from time, Wade had explain him that Ron's spirit was trapped in time, and neither knew the moment when it would return

"No, you have to explain a lot to me, so I can remember"

"Come here Ron, I'll explain you everything"

Kim started to talk to him of everything after the prom; she started with their senior year

_[Background music__**: Rob Thomas Little Wonders**__, be sure to put it on you tube before continuing, it gives it a cool feeling :)]_

"We started senior year as the power couple of the school, you went out to try out for sports, you chose soccer, and you shined as you led the team to a championship, then, you changed to football, and you were the MVP of the finals, scoring two touchdowns on the championship game, I was with the cheerleading team that day on the sidelines, you came to celebrate your second touchdown with me, you kissed me in front of the full stadium. We made all the newspapers.

When we graduated, some aliens arrived to Middleton and tried to take over the world but we kick their asses out of our planet

On vacations, tons of college acceptance letters from Asia arrived for both you and me, we both chose to attend to the Tokyo State University.

Our friends threw us a surprise goodbye party on Monique's new house, we had fun with our friends, everyone said goodbye, you often have said you will forever remember what I was wearing that day, and the way you took it off. That same day, before IT happened, you asked my father's permission to marry me in a near future, and you gave me a promise ring, and gave me your purity ring later…

We took a flight to Tokyo some days later, we said goodbye to our parents and we promised to go back when we had the chance, and you said to both our dad's you will one day return to Middleton, holding a baby in your hands

We arrived in Tokyo with Wade, he helped us find a Penthouse that suited us, we found this one, that has been our home for the last months

At Yamanuchi we both were accepted, I'm learning more Martial arts while you're still discovering more powers in you, Sensei is very proud of you, and Yori and I have become great friends, she ended up marrying some months before that guy whose name escapes me that once visited Middleton

We spent Christmas in Middleton with all our friends and family that still reside there, Sensei and Yori flew with us as well, we had a great time

You became ill a week ago with high fever and stuff, Wade told me that you were near to come back, so everyday I wasn't here I left notes and photos near so you saw them, we have finals in some day, to finish our first year of college. Our future is looking bright, Team Possible is still a hobby, you're studying to be an actuary, I'm studying to be a Designer, and Team Possible has been still working until today, saving the world from Dementor and many more foes. Nor Drakken' nor Shego's bodies were found on the building, Stormfury escaped, we haven't heard anything from them.

We have been living happily, we are about to be a year and 2 months together, and as I said before, our future looks bright, amazing how small hours still remain in our lives huh?" After she finished explaining, she gave him a quick kiss, nothing would stop them now.

**-----THE END----**

**A/N: It is finished, I can't believe it, it's like leaving a brother behind, it was so much fun writing this, I hope I find the time to write all my delayed stories in the near future.**

**Thanks for reading this story, Everyone who read it, I'm still planning on doing supernaturally natural, but, I might take some time to write it, I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it, Thank You so much!!! :)**

**[Background song: Corbin Bleu, Run it back again]**

**------------------------------**

**Credits:**

**Story written by:**

EddieVF

**Original Idea:  
**EddieVF

**Based on the series  
Kim Possible, Copyright Disney 2002-2005**

**Special Thanks to:**

Enrique Verastegui  
Denisse Guerrero  
Gabriel

My special friend that still inspires me even when we are far away

The guys I met at my new school that gave me ideas for this and next chapters, Thank you

Everyone who reviewed this story

Everyone who added this story to you favorites

Everyone who read this story

_Mark, Bob, and Steve, for making the greatest Disney Original Series ever, we wish you good luck, wherever you are._

**Disclaimer:**

**Kim Possible and all its characters are property of Disney / Buena Vista International**

**Dr. Stormfury is an original character created by Tucson Coyote **

**All songs featured in this story are property of its respective owners**

**All original characters in this story are property of me**

"**EddieVF" "Diaries of a Stoppable" "If Time went back" are property of the author, and may not be used in any circumstances without the express consent of the author. **

**©2009**

**Songs:**

I Get Lonely, Corbin Bleu, Another Side, 2007

Little Wonders, Rob Thomas, Meet the Robinsons original Soundtrack, 2007

Run It Back again, Corbin Bleu, Disney Jams 5, featured on the movie Minutemen, 2007

**This story was finished January, 28, 2009.**

"Life Stories are like books, when one chapter ends, another one exciting begins" Tucson Coyote 2005

"En el momento en el que das algo por terminado, es el momento en el que aceptas, que hay algo nuevo por empezar" EddieVF 2009


End file.
